


Master Plan

by Rookmoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Food, Ino knows what she's doing, Lunch plans gone wrong?, Other, Rooftops, Secret Crush, Shikamaru and Ino know too much, Shikamaru the Strategist, forced confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: Ino seems to know more than she should, and unfortunately for you, she's enlisted some help in getting you to cooperate. You don't know what's going on, and you're not sure you want to until it's too late to turn back.You've never regretted having plotting ninja for friends more than you did in that moment.





	Master Plan

You and Ino had planned to have lunch together today. You had brought your usual lunch, and Ino had brought a salad. If you could even call the sparse leaves in a bowl a salad. It hardly had any meat in it, or much of anything, really.

All in all, it was her usual meal for these sorts of meetings. The two of you had talked over the food for a while, and gone to one of the low rooftops nearby to continue the conversation. Ino had been adamant about that particular rooftop. You weren't sure why she had picked that specific roof, as it had a lot of corners that went along with larger buildings, but you didn't mind it. You still got to watch the people below from up high, and talk to your old friend. Like you did when you were forest learning to run the rooftops if the village.

At the moment, she was talking about her teammate, Chouji, who you had also known for a while.

"I just don't understand." Ino sighed, leaning back on the bench, "How could anyone find him attractive when he's so chubby?"

You sit beside her, thinking for a moment. “I think he looks healthy as he is now. Some people look better with a little extra chub on them.”

“But he’s so fat.”

“Could you imagine Chouji being skinny?”

“Not really, but if he’d lose some weight then I wouldn’t have to!”

“That’s exactly my point.” You look at Ino. “He might look sick if he lost weight. I've seen it before. And even then he did, he wouldn’t really be happy. Besides, there’s no way he’s not healthy. We do way too much as ninja for that to be why he's bigger, and if he’s happy the way he is, what’s the point in changing his diet?”

“Oh, I don’t know about all that.” Ino waves the idea away. “I think he might actually get a girl to go out with him if he lost some weight. He could do it if he put his mind to it. I know he can!"

“I think it’s only a matter of time before someone comes along.” You look down at the cement, thinking about the same thing you always did when you thought about Chouji. The way you feel around him, and the softness of his personality. His humor, even when he doesn't mean to be funny. Ino is wick to draw you out of your thoughts

“Really?!” Ino slides a sly look your way. The one she gets when she knows something. “How would you know something like that?”

“I’m not sure I should say…” You fidget and look away from her. “It’s a secret. I swore not to tell.”

“That just makes it even more interesting! You have to tell me now!” Ino leans closer. You try to scoot away just a bit, but she is relentless in crowding you into spilling the beans. Her eyes bore into your soul. You feel your resolve begin to crack.

“Alright, fine. But you have to promise not to tell anybody.”

“I won’t tell anyone.”

“Promise me, Ino. On your ninja way."

Ino looks away for a moment, as if making sure no one is around. “Alright I promise not to tell anybody about this secret. On my nindo."

You nod, satisfied. “Maybe I want to be that someone for him.”

“WHAT?! You like Chouji?!” She shouts. “How long have you known about it? Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I totally could have set you up with him ages ago!”

“Well, how was I supposed to know that?”

“No matter how annoying he is, Chouji is my team mate, and you’re my friend! Of course I would want you both to be happy!”

“So… You’ll help me out?” Hope soars in your chest. Maybe with her help, you can actually tell Chouji how you feel!

Until you see the guilt written all over Ino’s face.

“Eh, you know how I made you that promise?”

“Yeah…” Is she going to break her word?

“About that….” She turns towards where she was looking earlier, and Chouji comes around the corner looking happy and a little bit confused.

You glare at Ino, who looks sheepish, before you send a terrified glance at Chouji.

“Ino, how long has he been there?” you whisper.

“The whole time.” she mutters back

“So…”

“Yeah, he heard everything.”

Chouji steps towards you. “Did you really mean what you said about me?”

You sign, nod, and turn away from him. You don’t want to face him. Not after your friend tricked you into confessing. You wave at the both of them. “Well, now that that’s done, I’m going to crawl under a rock and die.”

Someone grabs you. You turn and see Chouji standing there, holding your wrist. He lets go when he sees that he has your attention, and takes a few steps back. He’s clearly thinking about something. Ino smiles from behind him.

“I have something I think I should tell you.” He swallows, gathering his courage. “I’ve liked you for a really long time, and I’d like to take you out on a date… If you’d be okay with it.”

You stare at him, and Chouji squirms.

“There’s no way this is real. I have to be dreaming right now.” You look at Ino, who had come to stand beside you, where all the drama is unfolding. Just where she likes to be.

Ino pinches you hard, and you yelp.

“Stop that!"she scolds,"This is real, and he’s waiting for an answer, so you need to get it together and give him one.” She pushes you closer to Chouji, and walks around the corner, and out of sight.

You smile, and Chouji gives you a nervous grin.

“I’d love to go out with you sometime.”

.....

Little do you know, Ino didn’t really leave. She was just around the corner with Shikamaru, listening in, more than happy to find out that their plan had worked perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else on here think that misspelling Chouji's name makes more sense, or is that just me? Cause honestly, I'm a little confused about it now.


End file.
